Let The Butterlies Spread Until Dawn
by ChefSelecta
Summary: Nothing is coincidence, everything is fate. The final act had come, let the players in this tale of soul searching and friendship conclude. A P3 and P4 fiction


_All I ask for you readers is to enjoy this piece of fiction, and to forgive me for my long absence. To all that have been with me since the Moon days, worry not, the story is not dead. I have been spending over a year writing, deleting and rewriting the next chapter. I hope that when it does come out, you would welcome it with open arms and eyes. I ask not for reviews or praise, I ask only for you to read with an open mind and to think, to feel and to reflect. Thank you for all your patience over the many months of absence, this one is for all of you_

_

* * *

  
_

The Voice Someone Calls

A year has passed since he last sat in a train. Memories of his arrival came rushing back to him as he looks onto the running silhouette of his friends against the window. Friends he would never forget, ties that they can never break…for they have done a lot for each other, they helped each other at their weakest. They were truly and would forever be friends. And as he slowing thinks about his future back in the city…he wonders if he could ever be as lucky again.

Deciding to let sleep take over him, Souji Seta relaxed his arm and closed his eyes, still reminiscing about the past year. It seems like hours until a soft voice woke him from his slumber. "Is this seat taken?" the voice asked. Lazily opening his left eye, he vaguely made out a shape in front of him. Not wanting to waste any more nap time, he gave the person in question a quick shake as an answer.

A few rustling sounds were heard before the stranger settle into his seat. Taking out his headphones, he too was quickly lost in thought. By this time Seta had lost all interest in sleep and decided at this time to find the window fascinating. Out of sheer boredom, Seta decided to make small talk with his new seat mate.

"Where to?" asked Seta innocently. The stranger smiled and quietly replied Iwatodai as his answer.

"Got any family there?" Seta asked again. The stranger stayed quiet after hearing that. Fearing the he may have offended him, Seta decided to change the topic, but before he could…

"No, no family…" Said the stranger. After taking about a minute to gather his thoughts, he added quietly "Well no one that's related by blood." Feeling like the conversation being shot down, Seta resumed his nap to pass the time.

_Elsewhere at that very moment_

S.E.E.S Dormitary

"_Can't believe it's been 2 years partner, it seems just like yesterday we were kicking ass, and now you're gon…"_

"**STUPEI**!! Hurry up or else you're walking alone! We promised to meet everyone at the grave a half hour ago!" yelled a familiar voice.

Junpei frowned in irritation, his deep monologue interrupted by a certain brown haired girl.

"Alright already Yuka-tan, geez! I'm coming, I'm coming." Junpie said as he ran down the steps into the living area. Waiting for him there was a pissed off Yukari and an amused Fuuka.

" Junpei-kun! You took almost an hour to get ready! And you know Mitsuru-sempai hates people who are tardy! You don't want to be 'executed' again now would you?" Fuuka mock scolded.

Junpei sigh deeply and grumbled to himself as the three persona users made their way to Minato's grave.

3 hours later, Iwatodai Station

"**Iwatodai, Arriving at Iwatodai"** boomed the announcer over the P.A system. The sudden announcements rudely awaken Seta from his not so short nap. From his window, he saw his dark haired seat mate walking off the platform and into a sea of people. Not taking any time to dwell into the matter, Seta shuffled around his seat to find a comfortable position. It was then that something caught his eye, the stranger's mp3 player. Being the Good Samaritan that he is, Seta grabbed hold of the player and his belongings and made a quick dash out into the station.

* * *

_As he ran out the closing doors, a blue butterfly flew softly above him and went upwards to the heavens_. _And as the wind whispers quietly in the air, fate assembles her players for one last encore. _

_**The last chapter beckons on the tale that will never be told, but will never be forgotten.**_


End file.
